Down Goes Love
by Big Mama D
Summary: Aerith has come back to earth on an unknown mission as Tifa tries to get over her best friend. Tifa cannot see her along with others but one can.
1. Chapter 1

Tifa got out of her piece of junk cadillac, she always wanted the newer ones like the escalade, but at least it had the emblem.   
  
She arrived at the ocean where no one seemed to care to be anymore. It was 6:54, so the sun was just setting. As the sun set, she lonely stared at it wondering.   
  
Tifa had always loved the ocean, but what was it she loved about it? She wished her best friend, Aerith was still alive. Tears ran down her smooth cheeks as Tifa tryed to play tuff and push them away. "No, Aerith is in a better place now, and besides, she wouldn't like me crying"-Tifa thought.   
  
She remembered all the good times she shared with Aerith that made her laugh a bit.   
  
But not even Aerith would be able to understand this longing Tifa had for the sea. She hadn't grown up near it, but why?   
  
Tifa got back in her cadillac. It was now 2:13 in the morning. She had to go back to her appartment, or else she'd sleep in and be late for work.   
  
The soothing noise the ocean lulled Tifa to sleep in her car before even putting the key in the ignition. 


	2. Chapter 2

Aerith fell down from the sky (corny, yes I know) and her flowerbasket fell from her arms as it bounced and flowers scattered about the place. "Thanks a lot, Gravity materia..." she said to herself. Noticing the car right next to her, a Cadillac, she also recognized the license plate and could only think of one thing. Tifa Lockheart!! she thought to herself and quickly stood up from where she was sprawled. She brushed the dirt off her clothes, the way she would brush the dirt off in battle, and no we're not talking about Jay-Z and that weird song.   
  
"Tifa?" Aerith said and walked over to the side of her friend's car.   
  
She placed her hand on the window, thinking it'd go through the glass. "After all, I am dead, right? Right??" but alas, her hand touched the window. "I'm...alive?!" She then knocked the window next to Tifa's face. "Tifa, Tifa!! Wake up, it's me, Aerith!! TIFA!!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa woke up to a noise outside her car. It was a dog barking. Such a wonderful dog, she had always wanted one but her mother was allergic and now, couldn't even practically take care of herself let alone.   
  
The dog barked again and tryed to reach over the half-way open window. Tifa laughed as the dog licked her face and they both looked down in her lap, there was a bright yellow frisbee.   
  
"This must be yours."   
  
She opened the car door and as she got out, gave the frisbee back to the dog and smiled sweetly.   
  
"Sorry" she heard a tall brunette male call out. he was definately fit, not with bulging muscles or ne thing, she hated that, but trim. He wore a red top that had an OCC logo on it (orange county choppers) and kakhi shorts, not a great combination but oh, well.   
  
"I'm so sorry m'am..." He had looked at Tifa who was gazing directly into his eyes. He could tell she had a little bit of a crush on him but he wasn't her type and didn't know how to let her down easy.   
  
"umm, i got to go, thanks for getting the frisbee." he said and left running away with his dog.   
  
"whew!" he thought, that was close. but there was something about her that kept him thinking about her all day.   
  
"There goes another one" Tifa sighed under her breath, "i blew it!"   
  
Tifa started her car and rushed over to the bar for work. 


	4. Chapter 4

Aeris felt the wind of her best friend drive by. "Tifa..." she whispered. She didn't even turn when Tifa left, just stared at the ocean in sheer shock.   
  
"Am I alive?" Aerith asked herself   
  
The Planet responded, In a way you are, in a way, you aren't   
  
"Stop giving me these riddles, I want to be myself again!!" she shouted out in frustration.   
  
Aeris was not her usual self--considering the fact that she doesn't know whether she's alive or not. She scoffed and turned on her heel to pick up the scattered flowers that were now blowing in the wind, and the basket of which its handle was broken. "Great, now what?" she asked herself.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO HERE, PLANET?! I CAN'T DO A THING HERE WITH NOBODY NOTICING I'M ALIVE!!" Aerith yelled out.   
  
Only you can figure out what to do here and it'll set you free..   
  
The Planet spoke in riddles even Aerith couldn't understand now. She sighed and headed towards town, or what's left of it.   
  
"Sector Five, that's my home isn't it? Or where it's supposed to be? Oh well." She marched off slowly not really caring anymore.   
  
An ugly yellow frisbee flew right at Aerith. She tried to duck but it hit her right in the face.   
  
"Oww! That hurt! and now i have dog drewl on me! GROSS!!!" said the annoyed Aerith. This day was not going really well now, was it?   
  
"DAMN YOU PLANET!" Aerith thought to herself.   
  
"Geez, not again." a man said to himself "sorrie miss, im reallie sorrie, if there's anything i can do for you..?" Aerith looked up to find a brown-haired man, nicely tanned by the ocean sun obviously. He wore the stupidest red shirt with an OCC logo on it and kakhi shorts. "Could he have picked a worse clothes combo?" Aerith thought to herself as to not be rude but wondered how he could see her and Tifa couldn't.   
  
"It's perfectly alright." Aerith smiled.   
  
"No, no, it's not, this is the second time it's happened today. First there was a girl with her cadillac--" he started to say but was cut off by Aerith.   
  
"CADILLAC?!? Did she say where she was going?" Aerith practically demanded.   
  
"Well, miss, i don't quite know for sure, but she sure was in a real hurry after i left, maybe she was late for work?" The man said with his perfect southern accent.   
  
"Thank you, you've helped me so much already, you see i'm trying to find her because i need to talk to her." Aerith explained.   
  
"Well, hop on my harley miss and i'll give you a ride. Any idea where she works?" the man asked.   
  
"She works at the 7th Heaven bar. Do you know where that is?"   
  
"Oh, yea, everyone knows." and with that, his slid Aerith on his motorcycle with a helmet and his dog in front of her as they sped away down the long road to the 7th Heaven. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa always hated having to deal with the drunks.   
  
"i hate having this job, it makes me feel so low, like a prostitute or something."   
  
ughh, Tifa didn't want to think about that. She had been so poor one time she had thought about it, or suicide, then she wouldn't have had to deal with any of the problems. But then at that moment, an angel had saved her life...well, not an angel really, he was just a man passing by who noticed a girl crying and wanted to help.   
  
He had turned out to be the owner of a bar, the one she had always seen across the street, 7th Heaven.   
  
"Miss?"   
  
Tifa snapped back to reality, she was the bar owner now, poor old man had died. A man was sitting on the stool nearby.   
  
"This guy looks like he's gonna be a drunk tonight. Better get my bat just in case." she thought looking at a hobo-look alike.   
  
"Yea? You want something?"   
  
"Yes, miss, i already asked! I would like to have a jack daniels on the rocks." The man sounded annoyed.   
  
"Coming right up." Tifa sighed.   
  
She gave the man his drink along with many of the other guys that came in. Some tried hitting on her but she knew better than that.   
  
"I may work at a bar but im not stupid." Tifa thought as she smiled sweetly trying to easily turn them down.   
  
Just then, as Tifa stared out the big windows next to the door, she saw the man from the beach she had a bit of a crush on. Her heart hadn't beaten that fast in a while. She had gotten used to turning people down as a natural response.   
  
"He realized he loved me?" Tifa asked herself but thought further his emotions earlier and decided it was just a coincidence. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Here it is." the man told Aerith. "By the way, my name's Zip, Zip Martin."   
  
"Aerith," she smiled and shook his hand that by now was outstretched. "Thank you so much."   
  
"You're very welcome miss,...well, i best best be heading off" Zip said, with a longing to stay with her.   
  
"No, please don't go, at least not yet." Aerith didn't want to see her new friend leave just yet. She didn't like him as Zip seemed to fall for her but didn't want to say anything.   
  
"How about i buy you a drink?" she had fastly thought of something to say.   
  
"Well, i'd sure love a tang." He answered with that accent she liked so much.   
  
"I would too!" Aerith said, thinking of the orange drink mix, not the alchoholic beverage.   
  
Zip seemed so curtious as he held the door open for Aerith.   
  
"He'd be so perfect for Tifa" she thought and was going to tell her as soon as she had talked a bit more with her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tifa and the people in the bar watched as the man held the door open for an extended amount of time and seemed to escort nothing but air inside.   
  
"This guy is mental!!! I'm not going to give him much to drink. Somebody could SERIOUSLY get hurt." Tifa tryed to smile.   
  
The sexiest smile appeared on the man's face as he flashed a couple of sparkly white teeth.   
  
"He can't be too bad...so, he's got an imaginary friend, that doesn't mean the two of us can't be married!" Tifa thought, amazed she had only known him a few hours and thinking of marrige...amazed, and a little ashamed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Zip looked at the bartender.   
  
"Oh, no, she's looking at me." he wondered what to do but looked at Aerith which made him grin a bit.   
  
"She would be soo...WOAH!!! No bad thoughts, Zip! Snap out of it, why am i being this way?" he shook his head a bit and started to head near the bartender where Aerith who was trying despirately to get Tifa's attention. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Nice meeting you again. What would you like to drink?" Tifa asked the man who was looking at the seat next to his, "Sir?"  
  
"I'll have a tang...umm, are you trying to avoid your friend here?" the man asked.  
  
"Uh..what friend?" Tifa tried to snicker, was this guy going nuts?  
  
The man looked back and forth and seemed angry as he clenched his hand around air and pulled it over near the restrooms.  
  
The whole bar seemed to look at them but Tifa just went back to her job.

* * *

"Tifa!!!!!!!!" Aerith screamed at her but she couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'll have a tang..."Aerith heard Zip say.  
  
Aerith knew it was coming, he was going to have to explain to poor zip.  
  
Zip was furious. He grabbed Aerith's wrist and took her near the restrooms.  
  
"Would you like to explain why in the hell she can't see you or would you like me to look like an idiot some more." Zip asked.  
  
"well, you see it's like this..."and Aerith tried to explain to him about Sephiroth and the Planet sending her back for a mission but she had no idea what it was and how she was confused herself why her friend Tifa, nor anyone else could see her except him.  
  
Zip soaked everything in, and believed her since there wasn't any reason not to. He concluded he was sent to help her talk to her friend but because he loved her, he loved her more than anything.  
  
"That must be it, cuz i love her more than anyone.."Zip thought silently.  
  
They went back to the bar and decided to talk to tifa.  
  
"What should i tell her?" Zip asked.  
  
"Tell Tifa, Aerith's back." Aerith smiled. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Excuse me, miss, Tifa,"the man got her attention,"my friend told me to tell you that Aerith's back."  
  
That was wrong timing as Tifa had tooken a sip of her diet coke and now had spit it out all over the man's face.  
  
"Sorry," Tifa apologized, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"  
  
Tifa found a table in the corner and ordered a man to take over customer's orders.  
  
"How do you know this? Do you know where Aerith is? No, nevermind, Aeriths--dead. I'm sorry." Tifa started to cry.  
  
All of a sudden Tifa stopped as she felt something like a ghost patting her back.  
  
"Ae-Aerith?" Tifa stuttered.  
  
Aerith nodded as she communicated through Zip and learned what had happened.  
  
"Then why are you here?" Tifa asked Aerith through Zip.  
  
"I don't know." Aerith said.  
  
"She doesn't know" Zip said.  
  
"Well then Aerith, the only question is, where are you staying?" Tifa asked, "You can always stay at mine, but then there's the little problem of how i can't see you..."  
  
"She can stay at my house, i've got an extra room, and although im a stranger im the only one that can see you, i think." Zip sounded a little too enthusiastic as Tifa questioned his thoughts.  
  
"I'll stay at Zip's then." Aerith said.  
  
"She's wants to stay with me." Zip said.  
  
"That's fine but call me later...uhhh...have zip call me later. 598-2083." Tifa was happy, she had given her love her number in a way that wasn't bad...but it seemed he didn't like her that way...AND loved Aerith. she hoped Aerith didn't like him, or she knew she wouldn't be getting a call later. 


End file.
